Terrell usually lifts two 20-pound weights 12 times. If he uses two 15-pound weights instead, how many times must Terrell lift them in order to lift the same total weight?
Explanation: If Terrell lifts two 20-pound weights 12 times, he lifts a total of $2\cdot 12\cdot20=480$ pounds of weight.  If he lifts two 15-pound weights instead for $n$ times, he will lift a total of $2\cdot15\cdot n=30n$ pounds of weight.  Equating this to 480 pounds, we can solve for $n$: \begin{align*}
30n&=480\\
\Rightarrow\qquad n&=480/30=\boxed{16}
\end{align*}